Just a Kiss
by Psycho Hippy
Summary: Remus takes a walk and has a flashback. SBRL slash, no like, no read, no flame. Okay? Summary is terrible but please read anyway!


Just a Kiss 

Pairings: Remus/Sirius, Sirius/randomer

A/N: Okay, this emerged from Sirius telling me off because I've done three Harry/Draco stories but no story about the puppies. And also from me having to write a two-page thank you letter to my old uncle while listening to music.

Warning: This is SLASH. That means boy/boy, yaoi, shonen ai or however else you want to say it. If you don't like it then press the back button and read something else. Flames will be shredded and fed to my rabid pet goldfish, Miranda and Callisto. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. Except the random girl. But she's up for sale if anyone wants her. Oh and the song is Mr Brightside by The Killers.

I'm coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all

Remus shivered and pulled his scarf up to cover his nose as he started his walk round the school. He hated the cold but he had nowhere else to go except outside. He couldn't bear the awful silence of the Gryffindor common room when Sirius wasn't there. He needed to get out. He needed to get away.

It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this  
It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss

Sirius and James had been completely off their heads. Peter and Remus had found them singing at the tops of their voices, dancing round the common room and two in the morning. So, they did the usual procedure – persuading them to go upstairs, then making sure they collapsed on their own beds or that they got to the bathroom in time to be sick. Peter looked after James and Remus looked after Sirius. They were used to it by now. But this time had been different.

Flashback

Sirius was lying spread eagled on the floor while Remus tried to shift him.

"Sirius, come on! Isn't your bed much more comfortable than the floor? Please move!"

"Mooooooonyyyyyyy…"

"Sirius, look if you just sit up first, okay? I'll hold your back, you can lean on me…just please get up!"

"Mooooooooooooooonyyyyyyyyyyy…"

"Sirius, listen…"

"I loooove you, Mooooooooonyyy…"

"What did you say!"

"Loooooove…yooooooooou…" Remus swallowed nervously.

"Um, right…come, Sirius, it's the drink talking, just get up and…"

"Drink can't…talk. Love you…"

"Stop saying tha…mmph!" Sirius suddenly grabbed Remus' head and pulled it towards him. Their lips met in a sloppy kiss that tasted like alcohol. Remus' eyes widened and he pulled away and stood up hurriedly.

"Okay, well maybe it's better if you stay on the floor then." Sirius yawned and blinked.

"Wanna…go to…bed." Remus took a deep breath.

"O…okay…" He tentatively knelt down and helped Sirius get up and get to his bed.

"Um, Sirius? Could, um…could you let go of my arm?"

"No."

"Er…please?"

"Warm." Remus sighed.

"But I'm tired and I want to go to bed." Sirius scowled and released the arm. As Remus turned to walk over to his own bed he heard one last whisper.

"Really do love you, Moony." Remus shivered and closed his curtains.

End Flashback

He had been totally confused. Sirius had spent three days sending looks his way and finding every excuse to touch him or be with him. And Remus had been scared. This was a new experience for him. Sirius was his friend…and he had been drunk! He kept telling him self it was nothing, it meant nothing…so when it had all stopped why did it make him feel so empty?

Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag  
Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his chest  
Now, he takes off her dress  
Now, letting me go

Sirius had gone back to his playboy status with renewed fervour. It was at least a new girl everyday, sometimes two. And every time he had gone to see a girl, a strange silence had settled round the Marauders. James and Peter avoided looking at him and kept sending each other glances. Remus tried to read and act like he didn't care, that he was happy…but every time Sirius walked out of the portrait hole he felt as though he was going to throw up.

And I just can't look its killing me  
And taking control

He would walk in on Sirius and a girl in a classroom, see the satisfied smirks on every girl's face and hear Sirius flirting shamelessly with every female that came his way. It haunted his thoughts, it tormented him at all times…Sirius refused to get out of his head.

Remus turned a corner and was faced with Sirius and a girl pressed up against a wall.

Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
Swimming through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis

Sirius suddenly jumped back as Remus blushed and mumbled something before turning away. He began to walk back the way he came. Even when he tried to escape outside, Sirius was there. He heard footsteps crunching behind him and lengthened his stride.

"Remus! Wait!" A hand closed round his elbow and he was pulled to a standstill.

"What?"

But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
'Cause I'm Mr Brightside

Sirius looked highly embarrassed.

"I, erm…I…" There was a silence in which Remus looked at the floor and Sirius struggled to find words.

"Remus…I…wanted to say sorry." Remus stared determinedly at a leaf on the ground. It was very interesting shade of mud brown. It was.

"I wanted to say sorry for the…the night I got drunk."

"You…you didn't mean it then."

"Oh I meant it." Remus looked up in surprise and Sirius blushed under his gaze. "I just…I thought I had freaked you out and then when I, well…tried to get your attention afterwards you…you kind of…well I'm sorry…" Sirius trailed off as Remus continued to stare suspiciously at him.

"So what about all the girls afterwards?" Sirius shifted uncomfortably.

"I…well, um…they didn't mean anything…I…I just…wanted to make myself feel better." Remus raised an eyebrow. Sirius looked at him pleadingly.

"Can we be friends again? Please? I understand if you're completely repulsed and if you want we can never ever talk about it and I won't ever do anything like that again and you can go off and get married to some beautiful, intelligent girl and live your happy ever after. But could we just be friends?"

"…But you meant it?" Sirius scuffed the mud brown leaf with his shoe.

"I…yes, I meant it."

"It wasn't just the drink talking?"

"No. I really did mean it." Sirius nervously twisted the hem of his shirt and Remus smiled.

"Well then…that's alright then."

"I…what?"

"Well, ever since you stopped…what was it? 'Trying to get my attention' I've been thinking."

"…Thinking?" Remus nodded.

"And I've decided…that I love you too." Sirius' face lit up and he threw his arms around Remus.

"Really, truly?"

"Really, truly." Sirius eyes danced and he pressed his lips once again to Remus'. But this time the alcohol was gone and there was just the sweet taste of chocolate, the gentle brush of the breeze and the warm glow of pure love.

So there you go! My first Remus/Sirius fic. Please review oh kind and lovely readers! Because kind and lovely readers always leave reviews, don't they? Press the purple button!


End file.
